Episode 16
Episode 16 is the sixteenth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary It's summer. Dorian and Dani eat ice creams on the terrace to cool off, while Nico, who is soaked up in a third ice cream bowl, comments on the advantages to be still tiny. Dani points out that Nico will be sticky later, to which he details she should take a look at herself, since her clothes are exactly proper for summer. In that moment, Monica comes and comments the twins are cute in suspenders, to Dorian's delight, who explains how is father always says to dress with discretion and elegance. While they chat, Pendragon enters the terrace and asks them what are they doing up so early in the morning. After hearing Dorian's explanation about the ice creams, Pendragon asks the twins a favour. He tells them about a friend of his that lives in a forest near the town and that it's been some time since she last answered his letters, so he would like to them to go check on her. He also explains she is on the side of the warlock wizards, so if they met her they'd have to get on her good side, and also not to tell her they know Pendragon because he uses her to spy on the dangerous wizards and doesn't want to blow his cover up. Nico and Monica ask Pendragon if they can join the twin in their quest, however he only concedes the boy to go, because she is easily recognisable. Dorian, Monica and Dani go back chatting, so Pendragon takes advantage of the situation to order Nico to never take his eyes off the twins and assure they come back to him. The twins and Nico get ready for their quest, however before they go Monica notices Dorian seems distant when she talks to her, so she guesses he is upset because of the bad things she said to him recently. She feels guilty, so she stops Dorian to talk to him about that. She says she knows it was partly her fault for how things went, but she was of bad mood lately and he was not helping with his terrifying magic tricks. As she fights with her words to excuses herself, Dorian bursts out laughing. She questions him about his reaction, so he answers she is the last person he ever imagined trying to apologise. In the end they make up and Monica asks him to become friends. Dorian jokes he'll accept only if she calls him "Mr. Wytte" from now on, before going on his way with Dani and Nico. As he walks away, Monica wonders where she heard that surname before. Soon they reach the entrance of the forest, but before they go in, they are stopped by Mark. He asks Dani her name, making her wonder if he run to them just for that. She introduce herself nevertheless. He then explain he was in the area because he went stargazing with his friends the night before and he was just coming back home. He adds he decided to approach them also to warn them about the dangerousness of the forest. He then leaves to go to work. Nico, having seen her blushing when talking with Mark, remembers her he his their archenemy, though she debates he is not. She gets upsets and starts to ignore him as they begin their journey in the forest. After a while, they reach the witch's house, which to their surprise is made of chocolate and sweets. Characters in Order of Appearance *Dorian Wytte *Dani Wytte *Nico *Monica *Pendragon *Carlo *Mark Evans (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Trivia * The witch's house appearance is a reference to the fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel. Site Navigation Category:Episodes